


Ghost of You

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost two years now since Shannon's been gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of You

Jared woke up up with a small groan, a headache already pressing at the back of his head as he blinks open his eyes to the too bright morning sun. Reaching a hand over to grope for the alarm clock he grasps it and looks at the digital display that read 9:03am. Returning the clock he lays there for a few more minutes enjoying the warmth of the sheets before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.   
This had become almost a ritual for him over the past few years, always somehow waking up at 9am and then shuffling to do his morning routine of going to the bathroom then padding downstairs to turn the coffee pot on before Shannon woke up. Somehow the smell of the roast never failed to wake the elder up from the deepest of slumbers.   
With a yawn he prepares the coffee pot and roots around for Shannon's favorite blend before spooning some out in the coffee filter then flipping the lid close and clicking the on button. Leaning against the counter and rubbing a thin hand over his face Jared peeked through his fingers and looked around the quiet kitchen. Near silence, save for the quiet chirp of birds outside his window and the now steady drip drip of the coffee pot next to him.   
Moving over to open up the window he let in a pleasant warm breeze that shuffled the little curtains that framed the big bay kitchen window. Breathing deeply and letting his eyes close Jared savored the warm air and sweet smells of spring before sighing.  
Beeping the coffee pot signals that it's finished, and Jared walks back over to the counter. Fishing out two coffee mugs from the cupboard and pours out the coffee for both him and his brother, adding two sugars and some almond milk to his own and leaving Shannon's black. Going over and setting one of the lightly steaming cups on the table and sitting down across from it with his own mug Jared goes to call Shannon down, then bites his tongue.  
After two years you still think he's going to answer? His mind asks and Jared stiffens slightly. It had been two years now since the motorcycle crash that took Shannon from him. He remembers the last words his brother had said with that little half smile on his bloodied lips.  
"They don't have any decent coffee in this damn place…"


End file.
